


Home Turf and Surf

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono and Danny head to New Jersey for Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Turf and Surf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> Written as a reward fic for HelsinkiBaby on the 1_million_words comm, for a fic posted in a weekend challenge. Hope you enjoy it, wow did it come out fluffy. ;)

Pick up the cheesecake from "Two Little Red Hens" bakery? Check. Grab a bag of the seasoning mix ma needs for the stuffing, the one that’s only found at one particular grocery store on the Upper West Side? Done. Find a present for Kono?

Shit. Damn. Hell. Why was that so hard? It shouldn’t be; it was their one-year anniversary of officially dating, Thanksgiving was. He should absolutely be able to do this without losing his mind. Except he might. Lose his mind.

Danny scanned the windows on Fifth Avenue as he walked toward their agreed on meeting place; the steps of the New York City Library, right under the northernmost of the two marble lions. 

Sure, the jewelry stores had gorgeous stuff in the windows – it was New York after all. Some of it was actually so beautiful it almost deserved to be around her neck or on her finger but…. well, he kind of liked sleeping in his apartment and not on the street and he didn’t even have to stop to look at the price tags to know he couldn’t have both.

Nope. Not jewelry today. He would save up for the one item that mattered in that department – to be purchased, maybe, say, four months from now. 

There were clothing stores out the ying-yang here at home that she didn’t have at hand even in Honolulu, as well-appointed as Oahu could be lately. Maybe that was an option. But he’d need to peel Grace away from her side to help him shop.

Danny was so busy thinking about the options that he hadn’t realized how close he was to their rendezvous – until he looked up and saw it; Grace and Kono arm in over coated arm, shopping bags in their opposite hands, walking and talking about who the hell knew what. Grace was glowing from a combination of the cold air and the joys of shopping without dad around to say no. Kono was striding along like she wore knee high boots all the time, snowflakes in her hair, both of them making little clouds with their breath as they laughed and chatted and ….damn. Just….wow.

“What are you grinning at?” Kono reached with a boot to give him a tiny kick in the shin when the got close and he made a face like it had hurt, which it hadn’t, and like ‘what the eff are you trying to do to my slacks with that snow and street salt?’ which was a valid question.

“I’m counting my blessings,” Danny said. “Both of them.”

~*~

“Crap, I wish I had a time machine,” Danny said, voice heavy with the sleepies, Kono’s head against his chest and covers up to her nose in his chilly, childhood bedroom.

“Nah,” Kono said. “Nothing good ever came of a time machine.”

“Oh, something good would come of this…” Danny shifted more onto his side, sliding am arm over her back, finding their perfect angle for falling asleep. “…as in I could tell my fifteen-year-old self to get the hell over Ginnie Frances ‘cause a far smarter, more beautiful woman is on the way. My fifteen year old self would have a heart attack over you.”

“Yeah, and then we’d never meet,” Kono pointed out. “Like I said- time machines suck.”

“Seriously, thank you for putting up with this. All the minutia of Thanksgiving.”

“It’s been fun,” Kono said it like she wasn’t sure what he was talking about. “More fun than I expected. What is there to ‘put up’ with?”

“Oh, my dad’s horrible knock-knock jokes for starters. And playing sous chef with my mom today; putting olives in little bowls and then plastic wrap over them, chopping a billion carrots and celery into sticks for the crudité. Listening to her lecture on the proper making of stuffing, so you can cook it for me in future years like a good little wifey…”

He felt Kono huff out a laugh at that, like she got it and it was their little secret how unlikely it was either of them would ever make use of that bit of wisdom.

“It has to be pretty boring for you,” he said. “That’s all I meant. So thank you.”

“It’s not boring, Danny… it’s research. I want your home to feel like my home, as much as you’ve worked to make mine yours.”

“You think I have?”

“Uh… well, last week watching football my cousin called you ‘cuz and you looked right over without missing a beat…” she pointed out. “And I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you drop a ‘brah’ or two lately. Not to mention you walk like there’s no rush unless there really is one and….you fit. You just do, now.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Danny said.

“Yes. I know,” Kono said, stopping to plant a light kiss on his shoulder. “That makes it all the more amazing. You’ve made what’s mine yours…I want what’s yours to be mine, too. Really mine. Not be just the girl you brought home for Thanksgiving.”

~*~

“Okay, here goes… try not to get too excited...” Danny said, smiling at how she hooted out loud with laughter at the mere thought of being all wired up about three foot waves.

Danny got up on his knees, watching the water rolling in behind him, trying to watch Kono and time this right, too.

“Hey…. woah… not bad,” he heard her shout over the strong, November wind as they both got their footing on their respective boards and found the sweet spot of the wave, riding it in to shore.

She looked beautiful, in perfect form even with an unfamiliar wet suit from her ankles to her collar bones and Danny… well, he was just happy to stay on his feet and maybe not either drown or freeze to death.

Apparently, a pre-turkey-dinner surfing session on the Long Island Sound was the present he’d been looking for all along. And when they both fell asleep on the sofa after dinner with Grace watching “The Wizard of Oz” on the floor in front of them…it wasn’t because of the stuffing. It was because they'd fully enjoyed the best of both worlds.


End file.
